


Voidtouched Earth

by Sharo



Series: Shorts and Prompts [7]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mycelium, Prompt Fic, au for minecraft lore, season 7, set during the Mycelium Resistance arc, the mycelium spread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: There's a reason Xisuma fights the spread of mycelium, and it's not just that he thinks it's an ugly block. It whispers to him, in that type of siren song that others claim they hear from soul sand, creeping into his mind and calling.Calling him home.
Series: Shorts and Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969378
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Voidtouched Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown/gifts).



He shivered outside of the portal, and it had nothing to do with the evening chill.

Even from beneath the Town Hall he could feel its siren song, the cold pull of warped void calling him. 

The mycelium was spreading.

Frigid whispers floated to him even from the bricked paths as he made the rounds of his shops, stronger beneath the cover of night as even beams of moonlight seemed to kick up spores.

Tainted particles, that floated up from the dull purple blocks that were being spread again in the shopping district, reaching out and seeking untouched blocks, creatures to infect, to change.

To bring closer to the void.

He tried to ignore it, focusing on his shop inventory, book and quill in hand as he marked down what he needed for restocking, which farms he needed to afk at for resources. But every time he let his mind wander he found himself drawing closer to the pockets of voidtouched soil, reflecting on its history, its forgotten lore.

Why mushroom fields were nearly always an island, so much so that players misremembered the biome’s name. Broken places where the void had pushed itself through during world generation, trying to claim its own pieces of the world, its own chance to call players back to it. Hemmed in by its antithesis to keep it from spreading.

His boot sank into a spongy block with a squelch, startling him out of deep thoughts. He backpedaled quickly, seeking the shelter of the path, backing away from the biting cold that clung to his footwear.

Two worlds ago, he had battled the voidtouched earth to create a megabase worthy of a Hermit. His friends had thought it great fun, to claim and tame the special islands in the name of megabuilds and the ease of working without worrying about mob proofing. They were content with covering it up, building over or with the decaying block.

They didn’t pay the same cost as he did for working near it.

Frigid air caressed the backplate of his armour as he backed up further, warning him not fast enough before he was stepping within the reach of another outcropping. The void whispers rose to an audible call, promises and pleas to return to his home, his beginning, his first love, his  _ origin. _

Even into the path, the mycelium was spreading. Wanting. Devouring. 

He activated a rocket on blind instinct, elytra carrying him into the air, away from the grasping purple and black tendrils that slowly sank back into the ground as he eluded its grasp, landing shakily on the pristine roof of the concrete shop.

But the murmur of the void was already under his skin, crawling along his nerves and weighing him down, trying to draw him back, calling to the parts of him that remembered  _ his _ beginning, his spawn in a glitched, ungenerated world. Chunks faded from his vision as the alluring call strengthened, resonated with the parts of the void  _ inside  _ of him, calling him  _ back-- _

“Shashwammyvoid!”

The enchantment was broken, and he was gasping in a shuddering breath, curled around his knees, but still on the safe concrete. He looked up to find Keralis circling overhead, bright construction vest reflecting the soon-rising sun. His wonder-eyed friend landed beside him only ticks later, hand outstretched and a welcoming grin on his face.

“Up early, or late, Beeshwammy?”

He grasped the hand firmly, the last of the siren song fading as he stumbled into an enthusiastic hug.

“Ah, just early, my friend.” He chuckled lightly, allowing Keralis to tap his forehead against the yellow visor before pulling away. “And you’re here just in time to help me restock, and to collect your share of the diamonds we’ve earned.”

“Splendid! Then we are off to your jungle to collect supplies?”

He let his gaze scan across the shopping district one more time, taking in the mix of constructed biomes, paths, and the warring soils. 

“If you’re not opposed to another flight, I think I would like to enjoy the sunrise today.”

Keralis smiled, blissfully unaware of his fleeting existential struggle. “It is beautiful from the air, I agree to this. Race you?”

Xisuma shared a relieved smile, and turned towards their jungle. “Fly with me, and we’ll watch it together from your barge before we start working.”

They took to the air, long practice keeping them in line, flying close as the sun began to peek over the horizon, golden rays spreading across the shopping district.

The mycelium was spreading.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: ....like the idea of mycelium/mushroom islands being voidtouched. perhaps originally dirt and grass that got too close to the pull of the void where the barrier of the world was weakest, and then slowly spread up to the surface from the depths.  
> It would create a lot of angst if the void wants Xisuma back....
> 
> As always, comments and crit welcome, or feel free to run with the idea! ^__^


End file.
